Boba Fett: Homecoming War
by NS7
Summary: Boba Fett returns to Kamino to face Luam H'trad and uncovers information on the Lord of Lords' plot to rule the unioverse. Fifth in series.


Author's- Okay, you know it. Forget it.  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
Star Wars: Boba Fett  
  
Episode V  
  
Homecoming War  
  
The infamous bounty hunter, Boba Fett, has dispatched the serial killer Easyedge from the city of Sky Jewel. After learning the killer was contacted by the mysterious Lord of Lords, Fett flies towards a planet that promises to house an important encounter.  
  
As Fett resumes his hunt for the Lord of Lords, the Sith master prepares his newest henchmen who are finally ready to be unleashed upon the galaxy. The only obstacle they will face is Boba Fett and the Jedi.  
  
While the Sithoids become completely battle ready, Boba Fett ventures to his home planet of Kamino, ready to take whatever actions necessary to stop the resident member of the Lord of Lords entourage, Luam H'trad.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slave IV glided through the stars like it was a creature that had lived it's entire life among them.  
  
Inside the craft, Boba Fett sat in the pilot's chair awaiting a very important transmission. Finally, it came.  
  
Fett heard the signal sound and he activated his vidlink and looked upon the image of Leia Organa-Solo.  
  
"My men say you have contacted us with the locations of Luam H'trad?" she asked to confirm the reports.  
  
"Correct. I am on my way there at this moment." Fett said indifferently.  
  
"Very well," Organa-Solo said. "I expect to hear from you in one hour with a report on what you find there upon your arrival. It is the planet of Kamino, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," was his reply. "And I want 200,000 for finding the base and making an advance run on it. Your Jedis are on their way, correct?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely." She assured. "About that, when this is all said and done and we have the Lord of Lords' location, should we ever, I want you to lead a strike force to capture him."  
  
"Why me?" Fett asked. "I'm not a grunt."  
  
Leia nodded as she explained. "But you have the most experience with him thus far, and you're the only one to have encountered him in any way and not die or disappear. You are, in the complete sense of the word, the expert on him."  
  
Fett nodded, understanding what she meant.  
  
"I will do as you have asked, but this will cost extra." He demanded.  
  
Leia sighed. It seemed all they did was negotiate about the price for a hunt. She decided to get this over quickly. "How much do you want?"  
  
"15,000,000. No less. An additional 25,000 for every person I lead on this 'attack', and the agreed upon twenty years of funding and no Republic interference."  
  
"Pending the approval of the Senate," she said.  
  
"No," Fett said. "I do not have time to waste while the Republic decides whether or not I can hunt down a personage."  
  
"I can't do that, Fett. That's giving you the right to kill whomever you please." Leia said boldly. She realized that if she wanted Fett's help, she would have to do better than that.  
  
Fett looked at the screen with great intensity, or so far as she could tell. "Then we do not have a deal." Fett said, not caring.  
  
"Fine, no interference or persecution, as long as the targets are not innocents or governmental figures."  
  
Fett sighed. That would have to do.  
  
"Agreed." He said at last. "I am approaching Kamino, Fett out."  
  
Before he could deactivate the link, Leia called out to him. "Fett." She said. "The Jedis will be there soon to assist you in your assault. Good luck." And with that she deactivated the link herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slave IV landed unbothered onto the platform built for the Slave I years ago. Fett walked out of his ship and towards a blue doorway, which opened briskly, just as he remembered it.  
  
He walked in and blower jets activated above him, drying off the rain on his battered armor.  
  
He walked away before it finished.  
  
A small droid turned a corner and strolled past him. Back when he was here, the Kaminoans didn't rely on droids. That meant someone else had taken over.  
  
A camera buzzed behind him as it followed his movements. He noticed it but paid no attention to it. He was hoping H'trad would make a personal appearance.  
  
Fett walked to a door and pressed the opening button to the side. The door slid open and Fett walked into an observation box that looked over the main cloning chamber.  
  
Strange black humanoids were there, seemingly training for war. Some had lightsabers, but most were fighting hand to hand.  
  
This was the Lord of Lords plan. An army of clones.  
  
"Do you like it?" a voce said. Fett spun around and raised his rifle.  
  
A figure in dark garb with his face hidden behind a cloak stood behind him.  
  
Fett regarded the figure and aimed at the being's head.  
  
"Luam H'trad." He muttered.  
  
The figure nodded and reached into his cloak. Fett didn't fire, taking the action as non-threatening. The figure pulled out a lightsaber and threw it at Fett's feet.  
  
Fett didn't even look at the weapon.  
  
"I thought you could use a real weapon." H'trad mocked. Underneath his helmet, Boba Fett sneered. "Pick it up." Luam commanded.  
  
Fett just kicked the handle away.  
  
"Fine,' Luam said, revealing a double bladed lightsaber. "You have made your choice." Luam H'trad pulled back his hood and Fett stared. He had seen this creature before, on the holo-net.  
  
It was the legendary Darth Maul.  
  
"I know you," Fett said. "You're that Sith from Naboo." Fett said, almost accusingly.  
  
"I thought I was before your time. And I'm not really him, more of a clone, like you."  
  
"What did you say?!?" Fett yelled, taking a step forward.  
  
"You'd be amazed what you can learn from databanks here." Luam said, gesturing to the complex around them. Fett just stood there as Luam smiled. "You didn't answer my question, Fett. Do you like it? You were born and raised here. You know all about cloning. What do you think of our changes?"  
  
"Silence!" Fett yelled. He had never yelled like that before. Then again, he had never had to. He shot at the Sith, but Luam activated his lightsaber and deflected the shots easily. Then, with a few swift movements, he flung his robe away and twirled to stare Fett down.  
  
He activated the second blade and twirled the staff around, washing the room with a florescent red.  
  
Luam thrust the blade at Fett's gut but the bounty hunter jumped back and crashed through the observation window.  
  
He activated his jetpack to slow his decent. Below him a crowd of the black-skinned Sithoids had gathered. He dropped a detonator into their midst and bodies went flying every which way.  
  
Fett landed and knocked the teeth out of a rushing clone.  
  
Luam H'trad looked out of the broken observation window. "Kill him, Sithoids!" he commanded.  
  
Fett shot a few and saw a large group of the emotionless soldiers approach.  
  
This was the group with the lightsabers.  
  
There were too many for Fett to fight effectively. There were about fifty and Fett had to get away.  
  
He launched three rockets at the group, then shot at the stragglers as he flew over them with his jetpack.  
  
One threw a lightsaber at him and he barely dodged it. He landed on a large incubator and twirled around to look at the clones following him. They all had black skin, but none had the red tattoos or spikes that Luam did.  
  
A group of the Sithoids started to hack away at the bottom of the incubator with their lightsabers. Fett checked his pouch and, to his chagrin, found he had only two detonators left. He dropped one down to the base of the incubator and blasted off just before it exploded.  
  
Fett landed far away, at a door that would lead to the mess hall, if he remembered right. He opened the door and rushed in, prepared for the oncoming onslaught.  
  
It didn't come. He turned and closed the door behind him.  
  
The door closed and Fett used his flamethrower to weld the diagonal opening shut.  
  
The mess hall had become the new cloning room, where they stored the primary clone DNA.  
  
But there were many prime clones. Six, to be precise. They were all in large tubes, filled with clear liquid. They floated inside their tanks, as if time itself had stilled. Their bodies were hooked up to tubes and wires and looked half dead. Fett recognized three.  
  
Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus and Mara Jade. The rest he had no idea of their identity.  
  
There was a woman with brown hair, a young man and a bald human in the other tanks.  
  
There was a pounding at the doors.  
  
Fett ignored it and looked around the room. The six bodies apparently had their DNA compiled together to produce the Sithoids.  
  
The banging stopped, and this got Fett's attention. He looked over at the door in time to see a red lightsaber blade poke through it. He didn't have much more time.  
  
Fett turned and shot the bodies in the tanks. It wouldn't destroy the cloning process, but it would slow it down.  
  
"That is not wise," came Luam's now familiar voice over an intercom. Boba Fett looked around until he saw the camera that was pointed at him. He raised his blaster rifle and shot the camera away, but the voice persisted.  
  
"You cannot win, bounty hunter. Why fight what you cannot defeat? Why not join it instead?"  
  
The offer was almost laughable. Such tactics were made famous by the Sith. Fear. Boba Fett continued to look around the room for clues on the Lord of Lords. He would not succumb to this Sith scum's tactics.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The starcraft known as the Jedis Way was a heavily modified N-1, a relic the pilot had bought years ago from some beggar.  
  
The pilot was Horoma Fisto, nephew of the great Jedi Kit Fisto.  
  
The Jedis Way was followed by a group of X-Wings supplied by the New Republic for the operation. And Horoma was in charge of that operation. And so he led his team of Jedi commandos to the watery planet of Kamino.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fett stalked around the room, waiting for an answer. He couldn't leave. There were to many Sithoids outside the door.  
  
And they were slowly eating their way through the door to get at him with their lightsabers.  
  
Boba Fett had set up a little surprise for them when they came through the door. A proximity charge was placed very near the doorway. It was one of the last tricks Fett had with him.  
  
He placed a new power pack in his rifle. They would get in soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Lord of Lords sat patiently in his throne in his private chamber in his base of operations. A helmeted figure walked into the large room, and there was a brief glimpse of light in the otherwise dark chamber.  
  
"Redav, I see you have been completely reborn, my friend. Good." He said to his new henchman.  
  
Redav Drol, clone of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, swiftly bowed his head.  
  
"Indeed I have, my master." he said, his heavy breathing still present.  
  
"And of your memories? Have they returned successfully?" the Lord of Lords asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, my master. I remember the one called Boba Fett and I remember my death, as you have commanded me to learn."  
  
"And how did you die?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
"I was killed by my son, Luke Skywalker in a lightsaber duel."  
  
"A shame young Luke could not have been brought to our side. But it madders not, Redav Drol. Your job is to retrieve those plans you were informed of. And you will find familiar transportation to your goal in the hangar. You are dismissed, my friend." The dark figure commanded.  
  
With a bow, Redav Drol was on his way to Kamino.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fade made himself busy by hacking into the computers in the room. True, at any moment the enemy would get inside, but until then, Fett wanted to capitalize on his predicament.  
  
According to a map, there were four chambers like the one he was in now. And there was a list of the primary clones, as well.  
  
Lord Vader.  
  
Darth Maul.  
  
Komari Vosa.  
  
Jerec.  
  
Mara Jade.  
  
Darth Tyranus.  
  
The six primary clones were definitely picked well. Only the best Sith of all time. He recognized Vosa as the woman his father, Jango, had told him about.  
  
These clones all had a real counterpart, or so a different file said. There was a separate copy of the primary clones, one that was made to lead Sithoid armies and conduct missions for the Lord of Lords. These entities were called Sith Clones. Their memories were changed in various ways to ensure loyalty. They were a group of deranged killers following a deranged leader.  
  
Fett finally found the information he wanted.  
  
The Sithoids were indeed compiled of the Sith Clones' DNA and mixed together to acquire their genetic traits of physical prowess and fighting capabilities, but they were, however, devoid of the dark side of the Force in order to maintain a balance of power. Apparently, if to many had force abilities among the Sith, the power among them decreased as it spread thin, though seven Sith were more than the so-called rule of two that the bounty hunter had heard of.  
  
But where were the plans the Lord of Lords had stolen from the New Republic archives? A file on the console said they were there at the complex.  
  
There was a loud clang behind him and the bounty hunter turned to see the door had finally been cut away. Luam H'trad stood in the doorway with a group of Sithoids behind him. He gestured and they started to pour into the room. One must have tripped the proximity charge because soon there were body parts flying everywhere.  
  
Luam activated his double bladed lightsaber and lunged at Fett, who ducked down and flew underneath and past the Sith Clone. Fett flew up into the air, contemplating his choices. He was stuck in between Luam H'trad and an army of Sithoids.  
  
Sithoids came rushing at him but the bounty hunter kept them at bay with his flamethrower.  
  
Luam charged at Fett but an alarm sounded and he stopped in his steps.  
  
"Now what?!?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
A Sithoid used the alarm as a distraction and lashed out with his lightsaber. The tip of the blade cut Fett's shoulder.  
  
The bounty hunter would have screamed if he hadn't had his pain nerves removed years earlier.  
  
Fett blasted the Sithoid away with his flamethrower. There were sounds of lightsabers clashing together outside the room and Fett pushed, shoved and burnt his way through the crowd to get to the reinforcements sent by the Republic.  
  
The Sithoids struck out as he went through them, but the bounty hunter managed to escape their midst without much further damage.  
  
As he made his way across the large chamber, he saw Jedis facing off against the Sithoids. Some of the warriors lay at their comrades' feet, never to fight again. One seemed especially good, though. He was a green skinned Nautolan with a bright green lightsaber and a determined look on his face. Judging by his position and his skill, Fett decided that was the Jedi leader.  
  
The bounty hunter flew to the Jedi's position and landed next to him. Around them, both Jedi and Sithoids fell continuously.  
  
The Jedi saw Fett and blocked a lightsaber thrust while he spoke.  
  
"Boba Fett, I am Horoma Fisto, Jedi Master in charge of this affair. I will be assisting you throughout the campaign against the Lord of Lords." He informed the boiunty hunter.  
  
Fett didn't care to hear about the Jedi's life story.  
  
"How many Jedis are there here?" he asked.  
  
Fisto thought for a moment. "Roughly two hundred." He answered.  
  
"That ought to be enough. I'm going after Luam." He announced.  
  
"Here," the Nautolan offered as he tossed Fett a lightsaber. "You may need this against such an opponent. He was seen heading towards the East dock."  
  
Fett asked Fisto how he knew Luam had a lightsaber and wasn't just a grunt.  
  
"I feel the presence of a Sith and he's cutting down my Jedi. And quickly."  
  
Fett nodded and used his jetpack to rocket off to the door that would lead to the hallway that Fisto said he was in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Ishi Tibb Jedi was no match for him. And now he laid at H'trad's feet.  
  
"Pity." the Sith Clone said. "I had more fun with the Tuskens on Tatoonie." He said solemnly.  
  
"So have I." A voice said, and Boba Fett steeped out from behind a corner.  
  
"Boba Fett, we meet again." Luam said with a wicked smile.  
  
"We never will again." Fett said and fired a kyber dart at Luam's neck. The Sith Clone swung his double bladed lightsaber and the energy melted the dart in mid-air., then spun it around to taunt Fett.  
  
The bounty hunter fired everything he had; lasers, darts, rockets, small missiles. Nothing got through as Luam blocked and evaded them. Then the Sith Clone leaped and landed in front of him.  
  
The Sith Clone swung his lightsaber around wildly.  
  
The lightsaber slashed across in front of him and Fett felt his armor warm due to the energy blades proximity.  
  
He grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed the metal back into Luam's face. The devilish henchman smiled as he spit blood from his lips.  
  
Fett felt a grip on his neck but ignored it, knowing it was a Sith attack. He reached forward and clobbered Luam with a hard right fist and the grasp on his neck released.  
  
Fett backed up and let loose with his flamethrower. Somehow Luam used the Force and the flames went to the sides and past him. The Sith Clone stabbed his lightsaber forward and the tip burned a hole through Fett's chest armor and singed the top layer of skin on his chest.  
  
This was followed by a swing of the lightsaber and Fett ducked, but the blade severed his helmets antennae. As his screen went fuzzy, Fett reverted back to normal vision and looked out through the visor at his opponent.  
  
Luam cut the bounty hunter's rifle in half and then tried to get a roundhouse kick in, but Fett blocked the foot while he unhooked his jetpack from its clasps. He bent over as he pushed the foot away and activated the jetpack. The device flew off his back and at Luam. The Sith fell back and landed flat on his back while the jetpack.  
  
Fett was out of weapons. He hoped the old vault nearby hadn't been disturbed. As Luam got to his feet, Fett ran away and further down the hall. He finally reached his destination.  
  
An old storage room his father had used to store his extra weapons and armor. He punched in the security code on a panel and to his surprise, the door opened. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. Not only had the room remained untouched, but the storage room was completely full of the things he remembered being there.  
  
His father's spare set of blaster pistols and a spare belt hung on a hook. He removed it and placed it around his waist. There was a small rocket launcher add-on to his wrist gauntlets. Considering he had used all of his on Luam, Fett decided to add the small improvement to his left wrist gauntlet.  
  
Finally and most importantly, Fett found a spare helmet on a desk. It was one of his father's. He would replace it when he got back to the Slave IV with his own spares, but right now what mattered was a helmet that worked. Fett removed his and placed his father's on his head.  
  
He un-holstered the pistols and opened the door. Slowly, he stepped outside.  
  
As he took the first step back into the hallway, he heard a scream of pure rage and ducked instinctively as Luam swung his double bladed lightsaber at his head.  
  
Fett stepped forward and shot streams of bolts at Luam. The Sith did a few back-flips and soon he was twenty feet away.  
  
The Sith Clone charged at Fett and the bounty hunter shot at him with the pistols. By using the Force, Luam tugged the blasters out of Fett's hands and across the hallway. As Luam neared him, Fett grabbed the lightsaber from his belt that Fisto had given him and activated it as he swung upwards. The tip of the energy blade cut a deep gash into Luam's chest and the tip of his chin. The Sith fell back, screaming in pain.  
  
Behind Fett, Horoma Fisto walked around a corner and into the hallway.  
  
Luam H'trad staggered to his feet, barely able to move. He wheezed as he starred at Fett and the new Jedi. Slowly, heavy breathing backed up his wheezing.  
  
And Boba Fett recognized it.  
  
"Darth Vader." he said. A black, armor-clad figure walked up behind Luam.  
  
"I have retrieved the plans." He told Luam. "The master wants them returned to him.  
  
"Very well, I will hold them off, Redav." Luam said, not taking his eyes off Fett and Horoma. Redav walked away, going the way he came. Fett gingerly bent down and picked up his blaster pistols after re-applying the lightsaber to his belt. Luam stopped wheezing, apparently forgetting all about the gash on his chest and chin.  
  
Fett took a step closer and the double bladed lightsaber flew into the Sith Clone's hands with the power of the Force.  
  
"Redav was talking about the plans to the super weapons, no doubt." Horoma said. "Go get them. I'll take care of this heathen."  
  
Fett nodded. He had unfinished business with Redav. They had faced each other years ago, but since then, they had yet to finish their battle.  
  
Fett walked forward but H'trad walked in front of him. Before he could strike, Horoma Fisto slashed at him with his green lightsaber.  
  
Fett ran forward now that Luam was busy. Behind him, the sounds of lightsabers clashing echoed.  
  
As Fett ran down the hall, he realized that the distinct sound of Redav's breathing was nowhere to be heard. What he did hear was a strange humming noise from outside. Fett looked out the window in time to see the distinct shape of Darth Vader, or Redav's TIE x1 flying towards the complex. Fett dove forward as the TIE x1 shot blasts of powerful green lasers into the hallway and through the window.  
  
After the onslaught stopped and Redav prepared to make another pass, Fett got to his feet and ran to the East dock. He stepped outside the automated doors and into the rain. In the distance, the TIE turned to make a second pass on the much more available target.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Horoma Fisto cut away at Luam H'trad's blade, but the Sith Clone blocked every attempt with equal, if not greater ferocity.  
  
Fisto blocked a strike, but Luam twisted his lightsaber so that the other blade swung at his opponent's head.  
  
Horoma ducked and used the metal in his hands to add force to a blow to Luam's face.  
  
The Sith Clone twirled around on his heels, rolling with the blow, and then stabbed forward with his double bladed lightsaber at Horoma.  
  
The Nautolan blocked the strike by using his blade to knock H'trad's off course. The two combatants spun and faced each other again.  
  
Luam arced his blade and Horoma swung his lightsaber up to stop his enemy's blow.  
  
Luam kicked the Jedi in his now open gut with his left foot and prepared to impale the fallen Jedi as Fisto landed on his back.  
  
Before H'trad could finish him off, three Jedis turned the corner and ran straight at him. Realizing he was severely outnumbered, Luam turned and retreated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The TIE x1 made another pass on the lone figure on the East dock.  
  
Fett lifted his left arm and fired his newly acquired rocket launcher at the quickly approaching starcraft.  
  
The rocket hit just behind and underneath the cockpit and the ship shot sparks as it crashed down onto the dock and skidded to a stop.  
  
Fett was about to approach the ship when he heard a door open behind him. The bounty hunter turned to see Luam H'trad walk out and into the rain, lightsaber on and ready.  
  
Fett walked towards the Sith Clone and Luam began to charge the bounty hunter. Fett removed his father's pistols from their spot on his belt and started to fire at H'trad, but the henchman easily ducked, dodged and deflected his attacks.  
  
Now within arm's reach of the bounty hunter, Luam swung his lightsaber at Fett's head. The hunter dropped down and landed on his rear, then he kicked out and tripped the Sith Clone.  
  
The lightsaber landed on the edge of the dock and Fett raised a pistol to shoot it off. H'trad crawled after it. The laser was knocked off with one well-aimed bolt. Both combatants got to their feet and ran towards each other till they were face-to-helmeted-face.  
  
Fett raised a pistol to shoot Luam, but the Sith pushed the pistol away and head-butted Fett.  
  
Boba Fett turned his head back at Luam and head-butted him, as if in defiance. The Sith fell back with a groan.  
  
Fett heard a lightsaber activate behind him and he rolled forward in reaction. A red blade swung behind him, and had he waited another moment, he would have been cut in half.  
  
Boba Fett stood up and faced his attacker.  
  
"Redav H'trad now, right?" he asked as he raised his pistols.  
  
"Actually, it's Drol Redav." The Sith Clone informed him.  
  
Fett nodded in compliance. Then, slowly, he dropped his pistols. "How about we do it this time without weapons." He challenged Redav.  
  
Redav looked at Fett and tossed away his lightsaber. "Fine by me." He said in his deep and yet muffled voice. "But I still wield the more potent weapons, just like I did at the river of lava." he taunted.  
  
Fett was lifted off the ground by the Force and Redav started to choke him.  
  
"This time," the bounty hunter countered. "That's not true." Fett's hands jerked and suddenly the blaster pistols flew back into his hands. Redav didn't have time to react as Fett shot him in the chest.  
  
Redav fell onto his back and Fett landed hard on his feet. He walked over to Redav and removed a small plastic container attached to the Sith Clone's belt. "These must be the plans." he said to himself as he put them into a pouch.  
  
"How." Redav asked as he tried desperately to recuperate.  
  
"A trick my father taught me. Magnets in our gloves." Fett lowered the pistols so they pointed at Redav's helmet.  
  
Suddenly, blasts rocked the platform as a modified Imperial shuttle flew over it and then landed. Boba Fett knew who flew the ship.  
  
A ramp lowered and the White Ghost himself, the Survivor walked down the incline and onto the platform. He was followed by a group of Sithoids.  
  
The Survivor shot his familiar forearm lasers and Fett dove to his right to avoid them.  
  
The Sithoids ran and picked up the prone forms of Luam H'trad and Drol Redav. Fett tried to stop them, but he was to distracted by avoiding the shots from the Survivor.  
  
As the Sithoids took the two Sith Clones, Fett watched on as the Survivor stopped firing and followed them up the ramp and into the shuttle. Fett just stood there as the starcraft lifted off and flew away.  
  
Fett heard the doors open behind him and Fett looked into his 360 degree HUD and saw that it was Horoma Fisto.  
  
"You just stood here as they left." He said. Fett didn't tell him he was stating the obvious. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Because I wanted the real prize." he answered.  
  
"And what's that?" Horoma asked.  
  
Fett pointed to the downed TIE x1 and explained. "If we check to see where that TIE was going, then we'll know where to go next in our search for the Lord of Lords. Redav did say he was taking the plans to him.'  
  
Fisto nodded in approval and understanding. "I see now why Leia hired you to find him."  
  
Fett nodded. Soon, he would be one step closer to finding the Lord of Lords.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, Boba Fett has met a new ally in his fight against the Lord of Lords. And now you know of the Lord of Lords plans, but trust me, there are a few more to be revealed. But next time, Fett will face someone we've all wanted to see. Here's a preview.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Asov activated her two lightsabers and stalked into the chamber.  
  
Fett readied himself and aimed his rifle at the woman's face.  
  
"I thought I was killed by the last Mandalorian.' she said.  
  
"I am the last one.' he retorted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, it's Boba Fett versus the clone of Komari Vosa, the woman who was defeated by Boba's father. And, after this episode, you know who the Sith Clones are, but you still don't know the Lord of Lords' identity. Well, much will be revealed next time as Boba Fett finishes what his father started a long time ago by wiping out the Bando Gora and their resurrected leader, Asov Iramok in Star Wars: Boba Fett, Friends of the Family! 


End file.
